<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Sickness and In Death by Morpheus626</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400439">In Sickness and In Death</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626'>Morpheus626</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:00:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for my DL server Bingo Card Prompt-Kiss: Last</p>
<p>Set in 1974, a little bit of sick!fic with Freddie/Roger. It was supposed to be cute and quick, and it’s definitely that, but also it got sad at the end because? I can’t say for sure, it just happened lol.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dork Lovers Server Challenges</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Sickness and In Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This is a little bit dramatic,” Freddie said. </p>
<p>“It is not,” Roger sighed, draping himself back against the pillows of their bed. </p>
<p>“It’s a cold.” </p>
<p>“Could be death,” Roger muttered, gazing out the window as if watching the Grim Reaper approach. </p>
<p>“...Could be, but I’m quite certain it’s only a cold,” Freddie smiled. “What with the sniffling, sneezing, and you being a baby about it.” </p>
<p>Roger’s hand grasped at his heart. “The insult! Here I am, on my deathbed-” </p>
<p>“Oh Roger,” Freddie chuckled, and tossed yet another blanket over him. “Warmer?” </p>
<p>“The cold grip of the grave reaches for me, but-” </p>
<p>Freddie quieted him with a kiss. </p>
<p>“Bold,” Roger smiled brightly, and sniffled. “One last kiss, and now you’ll be going with me to the big sleep. How romantic.” </p>
<p>“Something like that,” Freddie said, and climbed into the bed, snuggling by Roger. “We pass every sickness we get between each other anyway, being in close quarters like this.” </p>
<p>“You could sleep on the couch,” Roger said, pushing his blankets down and moving an arm out of them, as Freddie moved to lay against his chest. “Also, not do this.” </p>
<p>“Would you rather I move?” Freddie asked, and leaned back to flash his deep brown eyes at Roger. </p>
<p>“Of course not,” Roger replied, and pulled him close. “I’ll just take care of you, when you’re sick by next week.” </p>
<p>“I thought you were dying of your terrible, horrible, wretched ailment?” </p>
<p>“I’ll hang on,” Roger grinned. “For you.” </p>
<p>“You’re sweet,” Freddie said. “And you’re about to sneeze on me, aren’t you?” </p>
<p>He shook his head as Roger sneezed loudly. “You’re lucky I love you so much.” </p>
<p>“You’d love me no matter what,” Roger sniffed, nearly falling out of bed to reach the tissue box on the floor. “Even if I spent all day sneezing on you.” </p>
<p>“Fair point, since that’s been most of today,” Freddie smirked. “But you should sleep now; I’ll go.” </p>
<p>Roger looked positively heartbroken as he popped back up. “You don’t have to.” </p>
<p>“Goodness,” Freddie said, and kissed Roger’s cheek. “With a face like that, I think I’ll have to stay.” </p>
<p>“Was it the sad eyes, or the devilish good looks?” Roger smiled, then coughed. </p>
<p>“All that, and you’re very warm,” Freddie replied. “And it’s so damned cold in here again...” </p>
<p>“That’s the fever,” Roger said as sexily as he could manage as he sniffled yet again, and snuggled down closer to Freddie once more. </p>
<p>Freddie broke into giggles. “Sleep, you need it.” </p>
<p>“I don’t know what you mean,” Roger yawned, his already messy hair made even messier as he rubbed his face into the pillows. </p>
<p>“Stubborn until the day you die,” Freddie sighed. “If I sleep, will you?” </p>
<p>“I’ve changed my mind; I’m going to fight death off,” Roger mumbled. “With my fists, if I must. Sleep is just almost death.” </p>
<p>Freddie gently reached up to feel Roger’s forehead, and winced. “You’re delirious. Might be a bit stronger than only a cold. I tell you what though: if you sleep; I’ll stand watch and keep anything that looks like Death from you, hm? And you can do the same for me when I’ve caught this and find myself in the throes of it in the next few days.” </p>
<p>“Do that for you any time,” Roger muttered, his breathing already slowing as he failed to keep himself awake. “But okay.” </p>
<p>He was snoring in a few minutes more, and Freddie let himself roll out of the bed to get a cold cloth for Roger’s forehead. </p>
<p>He moved just enough onto his back at Freddie’s gentle prompting, so the cloth could be placed there without falling off. </p>
<p>In theory, he was free now to do any housework, make himself dinner (Roger had only sipped at the broth he’d warmed up for him), or do anything else he wanted. </p>
<p>But even though they’d been making light of it, there was something heavy in the room that remained for all their joking about death, and he didn’t feel right leaving. Roger would of course be fine, at worst it was maybe some other sort of bug trying to wear him down. </p>
<p>Still, he took his place by Roger on the bed, and draped an arm protectively over him as Roger adjusted to lay as much on him as he could, snuggling as close as he could physically get to Freddie. </p>
<p>Death was surely far ahead in their future, and nowhere near them now. Now was a silly little illness that would pass (after he caught it too, as per usual), and neither of them would be worse for the wear after it. </p>
<p>But for tonight, he would stay awake as long as he could bear, and listen to Roger’s occasionally ragged and sniffled breaths, and rewet the cloth until Roger’s fever broke, or he at least was slightly cooler. </p>
<p>And nothing like Death would be able to so much look in the window of their flat, for all the love bursting out of their room. </p>
<p>If he had his way, it would stay away for a very, very long time. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>